Los Eternos
The Santa Rojo Cartel is a drug cartel and terrorist organization that took over the South nation of Venezuela in 2019. Founded in Bolivia, the Santa Rojo Cartel soon spread to influence other countries across South America, eventually entering Venezuela. Santa Rojo slowly took over the country of Venezuela by bribing or killing rival cartel leaders, and then attempting to bribe the Venezuelan government. When this failed, the cartel assassinated Nicolás Maduro Moros, President of Venezuela, and took over the nation of Venezuela in a violent coup. Following this, the cartel changed its name to Los Eternos (The Eternals '''in English), also known as the '''Cult of Santa Muerte. History Santa Rojo Formed in 2010 in Bolivia, the Santa Rojo Cartel was founded by Ramón Hurtado, AKA El Toro, a drug lord living in Bolivia. It grew to become one of the biggest drug cartels in history, mostly because of Ramon Hurtado bribing or killing rival cartel leaders. In 2018, Ramon claimed to have received a vision from the Lord Jesus Christ, telling him to establish a new Earthly kingdom in South America until He returned. Believing the vision and its implications, he decided to move his cartel to Venezuela, where he repeated the process of bribing or killing rival cartel members in Venezuela to further expand his cartel. When the government took notice of this, the Venezuelan military was deployed to combat the threat. By this time, the Santa Rojo Cartel became Los Eternos, the Eternals. Coup against Nicolas Maduro Deciding to spread his empire to Venezuela, Los Eternos' head, Ramon Hurtado, tried to influence Nicolas Maduro, President of Venezuela the same way he was able to influence countless others: bribery. The plan backfired when Nicolas refused. Ramon had a fallback plan, however: he decided to enlist the assistance of a network of assassins known as the Babylon Coalition, and influence and convince top generals of the Venezuelan military, as well as a majority of Venezuelan politicians, that Maduro's policies would doom Venezuela and Ramon promised a better government for the people of Venezuela, one where "freedom abounded for all." The Babylon Coalition obliged, but made El Toro swear that in exchange for their assistance, he'd have to abide by rules and regulations instituted by the Babylon Coalition, one of them being to honor all oaths and agreements made between the organizations. El Toro soon had access to tons of resources for his coup against Venezuela, as well as full access to the Babylon Coalition's chain of Crown Hotels, used by the Babylon Coalition members as hideouts. The plan worked and a large majority of the Venezuelan government and the military pledged their allegiance to Ramon and the Eternals. With a large majority of Venezuela behind him, Ramon proceeded to execute a coup against Maduro, publicly executing him on national television. Betraying the Babylon Coalition Despite the initial security he got from his partnership with the Babylon Coalition, El Toro eventually grew paranoid and power-hungry. It got to a point where he began to view anyone as potential threats to his regime, not just the Free Venezuelan People's Army that he was fighting against, and began terrorizing foreign tourists and the population of Venezuela through brute force and intimidation (and thus violating his end of the bargain). In retaliation, the Babylon Coalition promptly terminated the partnership, revoked his Crown Hotel membership status, and declared war on the Eternals, seeking to kill El Toro for his betrayal. Fighting the Soldiers of Liberty TBA Fighting the Righteous Crusaders TBA Losing El Toro As the Venezuelan Civil War progressed, El Toro was eventually killed by Edward Maglio, leaving the cartel leaderless. As a result, the cartel scattered, with some fleeing Venezuela to start over in a different country. Some stayed in Venezuela, but factionalism led to the formation of smaller, independent cartels. Bolivian Conflict By 2021, some remnants of Los Eternos fled to the nation of Bolivia, seeking shelter there. Coincidentally, the War against Atlas Biomedical began at this point. Ideology Los Eternos isn't just a terrorist group, but a cult as well: they practice a distorted version of Christianity, combining elements of the Christian faith with Paganism. Their main deity/god is La Muerta Negra (the Black Death), also known as Santa Muerte, whom they regard as the patron saint of Death. They believe that both La Muerta Negra and Jesus Christ, whom they regard as La Muerta Negra's Son, mandated Los Eternos (their followers) to kill anybody that poses a threat to the eternal kingdom. They believe that all their deeds, no matter how violent, are part of God's will to bring the Kingdom of God to Earth. They also believe that Santa Muerte will accompany Jesus when He returns, and that both Santa Muerte and Jesus Christ will judge the faithful and the unbelieving at what is considered a distorted version of the doctrine of the Last Judgment. As of 2019, the pagan religion of Los Eternos, also known as the Cult of Santa Muerte, has over three billion followers, both in the United States and South America. Structure The organization is divided into several "departments", which are in turn led by several buchons (underbosses). Smuggling Headed by La Cobra, the smuggling department was responsible for devising creative means to smuggle drugs across whole nations. Propoganda Propoganda, headed by Miguel Barrios, the Cardinal, was Los Eternos' influence operation, their propaganda machine. The people under Barrios were tasked with recruiting people into the narco-government. Drug production Drug Production, headed by El Oso (the Bear), was in charge of creating drugs for the cartel. There were about 6,000,000 people working in the drug production at the height of Venezuela's days as a dictatorship, but after Los Eternos fell, a majority of people who worked in the drug protection department fled, effectively dismantling the drug production wing of the cartel. Security The Security Wing was mainly led by La Plaga, but also co-led by El Lobo and La Coyote, and Production, formerly headed by La Fantasma (until she defected), but is now leaderless. The Security Wing contains the bulk of Los Eternos' army of Sicarios. Within the Security Wing, there's a covert operations unit of sorts, known as Batallón Fantasma, or the Ghost Battalion. This unit consists of covert assassins and was led by La Serpiente Blanca, AKA Danielle Terry, a kidnapping victim who was forcibly brainwashed by Los Eternos. The Security Wing also forms the bulk of the new military force under Los Eternos. Weapons and Equipment At first, the cartel resembled a rouge mercenary unit, with its members wearing plain clothes, primitive body armor, and small arms. However, due to the immense wealth Ramon Hurtado possessed from years of drug smuggling from the early days of the cartel, Los Eternos upgraded its arsenal to the point where became a paramilitary organization: members soon enjoyed military-grade body armor, most state-of-the-art weapons, and even drones. By 2019, Los Eternos members possessed machinegun-mounted Technicals, unmarked MH-60 Blackhawk helicopters, heavily armed MRAPs, and even tanks. Members of the cartel could be seen wearing urban camouflage fatigues, ballistic vests, balaclavas with sunglasses and a radio piece, as well as Kevlar helmets. Some soldiers wore black BDUs, along with black balaclavas, tactical goggles, night-vision goggles, chest rigs, flares, and hand grenades. Small Arms *Desert Eagle *M9A1 *FN Five-Seven *P226 *P225 *Skorpion *Mac-11 *Sig Sauer MPX *PP-19 *CZ-805 *M4A1 *AK-12 *G36C *G3A3 *M40A5 *PKP Pecheneg *SC-2010 *PP90M1 Vehicles *MH-60 Blackhawk *Ford F-150 *Mitsubishi Trophy Truck *Lamborghini Aventador LP *Ambulance *LAV-III *Various pickup trucks *Technical *AH-6 Little Bird *Bush planes *Gunboats *Narco-submarines Gallery Lucho Cadaval, El Rey.png|Lucho Cadaval, El Rey, (KIA) Nico Gayoso, La Voz.png|Nico Gayoso (KIA) Miguel Barrios, El Cardinal.png|Miguel Barrios, El Cardinal (KIA) Maximiliano Seco, El oso.png|Maximiliano Seco, El Oso (KIA) Ernesto Curbelo, La Plaga.png|Ernesto Curbelo, La Plaga (KIA) Erica Sundberg, La fantasma.png|Erica Sundberg, La Fantasma (Defected) Emilia Guillén, La Arcangel.png|Emilia Guillén, La Arcangel (Incarcerated) Alonzo Alvarado, El leopardo.png|Alonzo Alvarado, El leopardo (KIA) Agustín Alcocer, La Coyote.png|Agustín Alcocer, La Coyote Nadia Hurtado, La Cobra.png|Nadia Hurtado, La Cobra (KIA) Ramón Hurtado, AKA El Toro.png|Ramón Hurtado, AKA El Toro (KIA) Callum White, AKA Catfish.png|Callum White, AKA Catfish (Incarcerated) El Lobo.png|Oscar Brown, El Lobo (KIA) Los Eternos Sicario.jpg|Los Eternos "guerilla gunman" Los Eternos rifleman.jpg|Los Eternos rifleman Another Los Eternos pilot.jpg|Los Eternos pilot Los Eternos gunman.jpg|Los Eternos submachine-gunner Another Los Eternos gunman.jpg|A plainclothes Los Eternos gunman A plainsclothes Los Eternos hitman.jpg|Another plainclothes Los Eternos gunman A Los Eternos hitman.jpg|Another plainclothes Los Eternos gunman Los Eternos sniper.jpg|Los Eternos sniper Los Eternos field commander.jpg|Los Eternos field commander Alberto Espina.png|Alberto Espina (Defected) Bruno Figueroa.png|Bruno Figueroa, La Anguila Rodrigo Almagro.png|Guillermo Hurtado/El Azteca (Deceased) Raul Cortez.png|Raul Cortez (deceased) Danielle R. Terry.jpg|Danielle Terry (Formerly) Quotes *"¡Recargando!"/"Reloading!" *"¡Médico!"/"Medic!" *"¡Hombre abajo!"/"Man down!" *"¡Confirmado!"/"Confirmed!" *"¡Granada, salgan de allí!"/"Grenade, get out of there!" *"¡Muerto confirmado!"/"Kill confirmed!" *"¡Está muerto!"/"He's dead!" *"¡Gas fuera!"/"Gas out!" *"¡Cúbreme, se me acabaron!"/"Cover me, I ran out of these!" *"¡Cúbreme, que estoy recargando!"/"Cover me, I'm reloading!" *"¡Francotirador!"/"Sniper!" *"¡Blanco abajo!"/"Target down!" *"¡Enemigo neutralizado!"/"Enemy neutralized!" *"¡Un enfermero aquí!"/"A nurse here!" *"¡Tirando granada!"/"Throwing grenade!" *"¡Le han pegado!"/"He has been hit!" *"¡Cubranme!"/"Cover me!" *"¡Granada!"/"Grenade!" *"¡Rápido!"/"Quickly!" *"¡Contacto!"/"Contact!" *"¡Ya lo tengo a la vista!"/"I have an eye on him!" *"¡Estamos perdiendo hombres!/"We're losing men!" *"¡Enemigo abajo!"/"Enemy down!" *"¡Tenemos un hombre caído!"/"We have a man down!" *"¡Hay heridos aquí!"/"We have wounded here!" *"¡Muerete yankee!"/"Die, Yankee!" *"¡Están avanzando!"/"They're advancing!" *"¡Mátenlos!"/"Kill them!" *"¡Hijo de puta!"/"Son of a bitch!" Category:Factions Category:Terrorists